Fight Lion And Black Tiger
by Jung YongHwa
Summary: DongHae yang tak tahu penyebab kematian kedua orang tuanya / "Kai adalah penembak yang hebat!" -KyuHyun- "JongIn.. hyung merindukanmu.. mianhae ne.." -DongHae- "bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi yang terkuat jika mengalahkan Fight Lion saja tak mampu!" / SUPER JUNIOR and EXO Fanfiction / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : Fight Lion And Black Tiger

SUMMARY

Kim DongHae, namja yg mau tidak mau

Masuk ke dalam gerombolan mafia.

Menemukan hal yg tak pernah terlintas

Dipikirannya ketika dirinya benar-benar

Telah merasa menyayangi

Majikannya.

Lenght : chapter

Cast : SUPER JUNIOR and EXO

**Fight Lion** : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sehun, LeeTeuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook (dan mungkin akan bertambah)

**Black Tiger** : Kangin, Yesung, Kai, Hankyung, Sungmin, Kibum, Heechul (dan mungkin akan bertambah)

Chapter : 1

* * *

Namja berparas tampan itu berjalan keluar dari kampus menuju halte yg ada di utara sana. Adiknya pasti sudah menunggunya di rumah, mengingat ia hanya hidup berdua dengan adiknya, Kim JongIn. Orang tuanya meninggal 3 tahun yg lalu. Dirinya tidak tahu penyebab kematian orang tuanya, orang tuanya ditemukan membusuk dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya menghilang selama 5 hari.

Kim Donghae –namja tadi- memerhatikan sebuah mobil hitam yg berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang namja di balik kaca hitam mobil. Lalu tidak lama kemudian, mobil itu kembali melaju ke arah gedung kampusnya. Terlihat mencurigakan, pikir Donghae. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti menuju gedung kampusnya yg memang selalu sepi. Setelah dekat ia mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

3 orang namja berkacamata hitam juga memakai pakaian resmi keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan Donghae dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan dari dalam gedung setelah namja" tadi masuk. Disusul dengan suara benda" keras berbenturan juga kaca" pecah. Dan yg terakhir Donghae dengar ialah bunyi tembakan.

"kau mengerikan, hyung..."

Donghae melihat 3 namja tadi keluar dengan salah satu diantara mereka membawa sebuah koper hitam kecil.

"diamlah, Kyu." Yang paling tinggi diantara mereka membuka mulut sedangkan yg membawa koper tetap tak bersuara.

Donghae memundurkan kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa tangan namja yg paling tinggi juga paling gagah itu berdarah, apa mereka pembunuh? Jika iya, maka dirinya harus segera pergi dari sini. Dirinya berbalik namun-

BRAKK

-tangannya menyenggol pot bunga. Donghae menahan nafasnya berharap tak ada yg menyadari keberadaannya, namun kali ini Dewi Fortuna sepertinya tidak berpihak padanya karena -

"SIAPA DISANA?!"

* * *

. Fight Lion and Black Tiger .

* * *

"Hyung, aku ingin jalan-jalan~" namja mungil itu merengek pada

2 namja di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Biarkan kami mengantar anda, Tuan Muda..." ujar namja di samping kirinya sopan.

Ryeowook –namja mungil tadi- cemberut mendengar ucapan formal itu. Ia benci dipanggil Tuan Muda oleh hampir semua orang di rumah ini.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda, Leeteuk hyung~~" Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, merajuk.

"Tapi itu perintah, Tuan Muda" Kini ganti namja di samping kanannya yg menyahut.

"Hah... Teuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sama saja!"

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil melihat Tuan Muda mereka merajuk persis seperti bocah berumur 10 tahun. Itulah alasan mereka begitu ingin menjaga namja mungil berumur 18 tahun ini.

"Lagipulatak usah mengantarku, hyungdeul... Aku ingin bertemu Yesung hyung."

"Tapi, Tuan Muda... Tuan Besar tidak memperbolehkan anda keluar rumah seorang diri.." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak pergi sendiri. Aku bersama Yesung hyung."

"Tapi Yesungitu orang asing, Tuan Muda.." kini ganti Leeteuk yg menahan Ryeowook.

"Ish.. berapa kali kukatakan? Yesung hyung itu sahabatku, Teukie hyung. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku!" Ryeowook bersikeras menyingkirkan tangan Eunhyuk yg menahan tangannya.

"**Kita tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, **Wookie.." Ryeowook terdiam mendengar panggilan itu dari Leeteuk. Apalagi mendengar nada suaranya yg lembut. "Baiklah... Kalian boleh mengantarku, hyungdeul.."

* * *

. Fight Lion and Black Tiger .

* * *

"Kemana Donghae hyung? Ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam dari jam pulang kelasnya!" Namja berambut blonde lembut itu meremas tangannya kalut. Pasalnya, sudah 3 jam ia menunggu hyungnya pulang namun hyungnya belum pulang juga. Oh, ayolah... hyungnya itu tak pernah pulang terlambat.

**_"_****_Hey, Kkamjong! Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan'nya'. Kau jadi ikut tidak?!"_**

Jongin sedikit kaget ketika benda kecil, sangat kecil hingga hampir tak terliha**t **di telinganya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Ah, ne, Yesung hyung.. kau tahu bukan, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu anak dari orang yg telah **MEMBUNUH ** kedua orang tuaku."

**_"_****_Hahaha.. kalau begitu bergegaslah! Kutunggu."_**

"Ne.."

Jongin menyeringai lalu bergumam, "Tunggu pembalasanku atas apa yg kalian lakukan pada orang tua kami!"

* * *

. Fight Lion and Black Tiger .

* * *

"APA SAJA YG KALIAN LAKUKAN, EOH?!" KanIn berteriak marah. Tangannya mengepal sedang wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Tenanglah, Kangin.." Ujar namja di samping Kangin, Hankyung.

"Mereka tak becus,Hankyung hyung! Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan si brengsek itu merampas koper berisi uang itu?!" Telunjuk Kangin menunjuk-nunjuk 3 namja di hadapannya, sedang yg ditunjuk hanya menunduk takut.

"M-mianhae, Kangin hyung... m-mereka sangat c-cekatan.." salah satu diantara mereka menyahut tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Lee SungMin namanya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menjadi yg lebih unggul dari mereka jika mengalahkan mereka saja tidak mampu, huh?!"

Namja berambut panjang sebahu yg sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap remeh Kangin, "Huh?! Kenapa tidak kau kau sendiri saja yg melawan mereka? Bukankah kau bilang kau lebih hebat dari gerombolan Fight Lion itu?"

"sssstt.. diamlah, Chullie hyung.." namja di samping namja berambut panjang itu memperingati, "Biar saja, Kibum.. tidak sopan sekali si Racoon itu pada orang yg lebih tua!"

Kangin menggeram kesal, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa namja berambut panjang itu lebih tua darinya mingkin ia sudah melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke tubuhnya.

Hankyung menepuk pundak Kangin menenangkan, "Sudahlah, Kangin... ini bukan kesalahan Chullie, Sungmin maupun Kibum. Ini semua ulah si tua bangka pimpinan Fight Lion yg beraninya mengganggu urusan kita."

"Si tua bangka itu benar-benar butuh perhitungan! Dia hanya namja tua yg bersembunyi dibalik punggung Choi Siwon beserta Fight Lion lainnya."

"Lagipula, sebentar lagi kita pasti mendapatkan putra kesayangannya!" Semua orang serempak menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati 2 orang namja telah berdiri di sana.

"Ah~~ Yesung~ Kai~" sapa Hankyung.

Yesung dan Kai mendekat. Kai berdiri di samping Kibum, sedang Yesung berdiri di samping Kangin, "Kapan kau akan membawanya ke hadapanku, Yesung-ah?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tunggu saja, Kangin. Kai ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya." Yesung menyeringai menatap Kai yg juga menyeringai. "We do it slowly but surely."

Kangin diam-diam ikut menyeringai, 'Bukan aku yg akan menghancurkanmu, Tuan Kim yg terhormat, tapi...

.

.

.

.

... Anakmu sendiri."

* * *

T.B.C

a/n :

mian.. alur kecepetan..

saya masih newbie #GakTanya

Mohon Bantuannya #Bow

Thanks For Read

Review?

See You~


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE **:

Fight Lion And Black Tiger

**SUMMARY**

Kim DongHae, namja yg mau tidak mau

Masuk ke dalam gerombolan mafia.

Menemukan hal yg tak pernah terlintas

Dipikirannya ketika dirinya benar-benar

Telah merasa menyayangi

Majikannya.

**Lenght** : chapter

**Cast** : SUPER JUNIOR and EXO

Fight Lion : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sehun, LeeTeuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook (dan mungkin akan bertambah)

Black Tiger : Kangin, Yesung, Kai, Hankyung, Sungmin, Kibum, Heechul (dan mungkin akan bertambah)

**Chapter 2 ~~**

Donghae sudah bersiap-siap mengambil langkah seribu namun_

**DORRR!**

Peluru itu nyaris mengenai bahunya, untung ia mempunyai reflek yang cukup baik sehingga peluru tajam itu hanya membentur tembok di belakangnya. Dirinya kembali ingin berlari ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya, "jika kau benar-benar berlari, kupastikan kau tak akan bisa menghirup udara segar lagi besok!" Disusul dengan seonggok pistol menempel di pelipisnya.

** GLEK. **Susah payah Donghae menelan salivanya. Keringat dingin sebesar biji-biji jagung meluncur dipelipisnya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit, 'Tuhannn.. Hae masih muda.. Jongin pasti kesepian tanpa Hae.. Jongin.. tolong hyung-mu yang malang ini..'

"tahan, Kyu.. Kulihat refleknya menghindar cukup baik. Mr. Kim pasti senang jika kita membawanya." Ujar yang paling tinggi juga yang paling tegap diantara 3 namja ber-jas itu. Membuat seseorang yang dipanggil Kyu itu menurunkan pistolnya.

"tapi wajahnya tampak seperti pecundang, Siwon hyung.."

"MWOO?! PECUNDANG KATAMU?!" Donghae berteriak tak terima. Rasa takutnya seolah menguap begitu saja mendengar 'pujian' itu. Hey, pecundang katanya? Oh~ demi semua koleksi ikan-ikannya, wajahnya yang tampan dan digilai banyak yeoja dikatai mirip pecundang? What the...

"Wae? Wajahmu memang seperti pecundang."

"sudahlah, Kyu.. Bawa dia."

"tapi bagaimana jika dia anggota baru Black Tiger? **Musuh tidak hanya berada di jauhan, **Siwon hyung.." namja yang sedari tadi diam membuka mulut. Kulitnya putih susu juga ekspresinya yang nampak begitu dingin.

"Ne.. Sehunnie benar, hyung. Bunuh saja orang ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Donghae yang kini memucat.

"Kau mata-mata Black Tiger?" Tanya Siwon.

"A-apa itu B-Black Tiger? Em.. harimau?"

Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Bawa dia!" Kyuhyun mendengus, denagn setengah hati menyeret tangan Donghae. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah ketika mendengar bisikan Sehun di belakangnya, "Kau benar, hyung.. wajahnya seperti pecundang."

"YAKK! AKU MENDENGARNYA, BOCAH!"

Hmmppf- :D #poorHae

.

.

Donghae beserta 3 namja lainnya masuk ke dalam rumah yang besar dan mewah –bahkan Donghae mungira ini sebuah kantor-. Di depan pintu masuk, mereka disambut oleh 4 orang namja yang langsung membungkuk hormat dan berucap, "Selamat siang, ketua." Dan Donghae jadi semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang dipanggil ketua?" bisik Donghae di telinga Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"yang pasti bukan kau!" Dan yah.. yang pasti jawaban yang diterimanya bukan seperti yang diinginkannya.

Mereka memasuki ruangan besar mirip sebuah ruang kerja. Donghae melihat ada sekitar 10 orang pengawal di dalam sini. Dan di kursi di balik meja itu terlihat pria paruh baya duduk. Di tangannya terselip sebuah benda yang Donghae yakinii adalah rokok mekanik.

"Saya membawa seseorang, Mr. Kim." Siwon berujar setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan.

"ah.. siapa dia, Siwon?" Pria itu berujar ramah, matanya menatap Donghae yang hanya menunduk. Siwon memiringkan kepalanyaagar bibirnya tepat di samping teling Donghae lalu berbisik, "Perkenalkan dirimu!"

"A-Annyeong.. Naneun D-Donghae imnida."

"ah.. jadi namamu Donghae? Jangan takut denganku, Donghae. Namaku Kim Junhong. Kau bisa memanggilku Mr. Kim."

"N-nde, Mr. Kim."

Mr. Kim beralih menatap Siwon, "Aku tahu jika kau membawa seseorang, pasti kau ingin memasukkannya di Fight Lion bukan?" "ne, Mr. Kim." Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Mr. Kim menepuk pundak Donghae, "Selamat bergabung di Fight Lion, Donghae."

"APPAAAA~~~" Seorang namja mungil memasuki ruangan dengan berteriak. Di belakangnya ada 2 namja yang mengikuti. "Appa~ aku ingin bertemu dengan Yesung hyung, boleh ya?" lalu berujar manja sambil menggelayuti lengan Mr. Kim.

"Boleh.. tapi biarkan Leeteuk dan Sehun menemanimu."

"eh? Kenapa bukan Hyuk hyung?"

"Eunhyuk akan mengantar Donghae ke kamar, sayang~"

"Donghae? Siapa?"

Mr. Kim menunjuk Donghae, "Kau punya hyung baru." Ryeowook mengamati Donghae dari bawah hingga atas lalu berkata, "Donghae hyung.. tampan.."

Semua orang cengo mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Hening beberapa detik hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan, "huh? Masih tampan juga diriku." Sontak semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan yang ditatap itu kembali berkata, "APA?"

"HAHAHA.." Dan semua orang serempak tertawa –kecuali Sehun, Siwon dan tentu saja si pelaku utama yang semakin kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Kau itu jelek, Kyu." Ujar Ryeowook di tengah tawanya. Sedang Kyuhyun mencibir.

'Andai kau juga di sini, JongWoon-ah..' Batin Mr. Kim.

* * *

"Yesung hyung!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yesung yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang bersama seorang namja berambut blonde. Yesung tersenyum sambil balas melambai.

"Aku lama ya, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah dirinya duduk di samping Yesung.

"Ani, hyung juga baru sampai." Yesung mengusak rambut Ryeowook. "Oh ya, Wookie, ini sepupu hyung, namanya Jongin."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook, "Annyeong, Ryeowook hyung, Jongin imnida."

"Ah~ ne, Jongin-ah. Kurasa kau seumuran dengan Sehunnie." Ryeowook menunjuk Sehun setelah jabatan tangan mereka lepas.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun malas 'tak penting.' Pikirnya. "ah.. Kurasa iya."

"senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Nado, hyung." 'kau polos atau bodoh, eoh?'

* * *

"Ini kamarmu, Hae. Kamarku berada tepat di sebelah kamar ini." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar pada Donghae yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang. Baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu sudah membuat keduanya akrab.

"Gomawo, Hyukkie. Tapi.. bagaimana dengan pakaianku?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, Hae. Mr. Kim itu baiiiiiiik sekali. Sebentar kagi pasti orang suruhan Mr. Kim datang membawakan banyak pakaian untukmu." Mata Eunhyuk berbinar-binar ketika menceritakan tentang Mr. Kim.

Donghae mengangguk-angguk, "Aku masih bingung.."

"Mwo?"

"Sebenarnya apa itu Fight Lion dan.. eum.. Black Tiger?"

Eunhyuk menghadap Donghae, satu kakinya ia tekuk ke atas ranjang sedang satu kaki lainnya ia biarkan menggantung, "Fight Lion itu kita. Sedangkan Black Tiger itu musuh kita."

Donghae menyernyit, "Musuh? Wae?"

"Molla~ Aku juga tidak tau mengapa mereka begitu ingin membunuh Mr. Kim.. dan.. itu berarti Tuan Muda juga menjadi target mereka."

"MEMBUNUHHH?!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "TAPI!" Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berteriak sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke atas itu membuat Donghae hampir terjengkang ke belakang. "Sebelum mereka membunuh kita.. kita yang akan membunuh mereka terlebih dahulu!" Ujarnya berapi-api.

"MWOOOO?! KITA MEMBUNUHHH?!" Kini ganti Eunhyuk yang hampir terjengkang akibat teriakan Donghae.

"YAKKK! MEMANG KAU INGIN DIBUNUH DULUAN?!"

"TAPI HAE BUKAN PEMBUNUH! YA... EOMMAAAA..."

**BRAKK!**

"KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI, EOH?!"

Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka dengan keras disusul oleh teriakan maha dahsyat dari Kyuhyun yang kini muncul di depan pintu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menunduk takut.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lalu duduk di tengah-tengah EunHae. Ia menatap tajam Donghae yang masih menunduk. Sedang Eunhyuk memanfaatkannya untuk melarikan diri.

"Dengarkan aku Donghae!"

"Panggil aku hyung, bodoh!"

"Apa untungnya memanggilmu hyung!?"

"Kau lebih muda dari-"

"Jangan membuang-buang waktuku! Dengar! Apapun resikonya, kita harus melindungi Mr. Kim dan Tuan Muda, dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membunuh Black Tiger. Arra!"

"Tunggu-"

"Akan kuberitahu kau semua anggota Black Tiger!"

"Hey! Aku-"

"Pertama, Kangin. Ingat. Dia adalah anggota terkuat di Black Tiger. Terakhir kali yang dilakukannya pada kami adalah meretakkan bahu kiri Leeteuk hyung."

Donghae begidik ngeri.

"Kedua, Kim Kibum. Kemampuan IT-nya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Ia hacker yang hebat."

Dinghae mengangguk. Sedikit banyak dirinya bisa menerima statusnya yang kini menjadi anggota Fight Lion.

"Ketiga, Kai. Dirinya penembak yang handal. Yang harus kau ketahui, dia pernah menembak semua anggota Fight Lion, tak terkecuali Siwon hyung. Dan perkiraanku adalah... Siwon hyung memasukkanmu di Fight Lion adalah untuk mengalahkan Kai karena yah.. kuakui kemampuan menghindarmu cukup baik."

Tidak dipungkiri, Donghae kini teringat Jongin, adiknya itu juga handal memainkan pistol.

"Dan dia juga selalu menggunakan topeng tidak seperti anggota Black Tiger lainnya."

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Keempat, Hankyung. Kemampuannya pada alat busur."

Donghae mengangguk.

"Kelima, Lee Sungmin. Yah.. menurutku dia tidak terlalu berbahaya. Dia tipe penyerang jarak dekat yang menggunakan seni bela diri."

Donghae mencibir, 'sombong sekali.' Pikirnya.

"Keenam Kim Heechul. Sama sepertimu. Kemampuan menghindarnya cukup baik."

"Donghae kembali mengangguk.

"Dan yang terakhir... Aku tak bisa melacak identitasnya. Kin Kibum sungguh menutup semua jalur untuk melacak identitas namja itu. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, dia menggunakan topeng sama seperti Kai." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Kau sudah mengerti bukan?"

Donghae mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar, "Huh? Kai? Kenapa aku merasa mengenalnya? Tapi kurasa aku tak mempunyai teman bernama Kai? Huft.. Jongin.. hyung merindukanmu... Mianhae ne..."

.

T.B.C

a/n :

lama ya? #watados

oh ya.. di chapter 1 lupa jelasin, untuk kepentingan

cerita, marga Donghae diubah jadi Kim ne?

Gomawo for review ^^

See you next chap ^^


End file.
